Sordid Secrets
by GhostFrappe
Summary: Donatello realizes that he's fallen in love with one of his brothers, and his secret is ripping him apart. How does he cope? Told from Donny's POV, probably OOC, and rated for language. The final chapter has been posted.
1. Chapter 1: Skeletons in the Closet

**Sordid Secrets**

_Chapter 1: Skeletons in the Closet

* * *

_

Unlike most people, I do not know where I came from. I don't know exactly how I ended up in a New York sewer with four others like me…being in the right place at the right time is the card fate drew for me. Don't get me wrong – as much as I sound as though I'm lamenting, I have no room to complain about my life. Sensei raised and trained us very well and all of us live good lives, and my brothers have always been good to me.

But, beneath this cloak of goodness lies a fire that burns wildly – except it's a fire that I can't ever let anyone see. I cannot share this secret candidly because I know it will cause extreme tension between me and my brothers. And the reason I know this is because it involves some very sordid thoughts about one of them.

I have admired each of my brothers for their individual skills and personality. Leonardo is a fine leader and I feel he is what holds us all together, and Mikey is so fun-loving that I absolutely cannot help smiling when he's in the room. But…one brother I have felt more than respect toward for years. His arrogance and coldness somehow enticed me over time…and, in spite of that conceit that is his trademark, I could sense something more passionate about him – perhaps the soul of a zealous lover. I don't know how to put this, but there is just something about Raphael that drives me absolutely wild.

You can probably understand why I can't disclose my secret to anyone by now. How can I possibly admit I have feelings for my brother?! It seems just so wrong, and I don't know how this happened. I've tried justifying it by reminding myself that it may only seem natural to develop an attraction toward one of my siblings since we've had pretty much no personal contact with anyone other than ourselves. But, if that were the case, I'm sure we would have all fallen in love with one another. I just fear this will drive a wedge between us all, and that Sensei may think low of me; butterflies rise in my stomach every time I'm near Raphael or I come in physical contact with him, and to be perfectly honest, I'd rather have the butterflies than nothing at all. It doesn't stop these feelings I have toward him, unfortunately.

I don't know if this is what people call 'love', or if it's just some peculiar kind of lust, or simply my body calling out for attention from someone. I've always thought highly of Raph and his bravery; he's a risk-taker, and even though he gets himself into some sticky situations, he fares well in the end. I, on the other hand, have forever been far too anxious to take those kinds of risks. Maybe it's self-preservation, or maybe it's an over-abundance of fear on my part – I still don't know. As much as Leo is our leader, I have found myself often looking up to Raph, albeit surreptitiously; perhaps I just have a yearning to throw vigilance to the wind just once and be like him for a change.

However, it's more than just his ability to jump head-first into danger that attracts me to him. Although I've been around him all my life, it still feels like there is an air of incredible mystery about him – like there's still a Raphael I don't know. I also really fell in love with his rebellious attitude. I am so very accustomed to conforming, and following the rules. Raph tends to go and do his own thing, usually in an act of insurgence against Leo. I feel it's an off-shoot of his bravery, and a little refreshing to see one of us say 'no' to our leader.

Regrettably, these feelings I harbor for my brother only continue to grow stronger. I try my very best to act as if all is normal, but there are times I am forced to retreat to the privacy of my room to shed a few tears. It hurts so badly to want someone and know you can never have them, but how could I deal with it if I admitted to this? Sensei can tell something troubles me, but I can't even tell him. What would he think of these incestuous feelings I have? Would he disown me? But most importantly, what would Raph do? I don't want to lose his friendship…but, I don't want to have to cope with this awful secret.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I apologize for the excessive use of the word 'secret' - there seems to be absolutely no synonyms that I could use that would make sense in this story. Forgive the redundance.


	2. Chapter 2: Leo's Concern

**Sordid Secrets**

_Chapter 2: Leo's Concern

* * *

_

One night, I was feeling particularly upset over this skeleton in the closet and remained in the confines of my bedroom while the others stayed in our home's main area, watching television. Normally I don't get this emotional, but something just really set me off that day, and it made me feel miserable. My eyes and face were aching as I tried to fight back the tears that threatened to flow – but nothing hurt more at that moment than my heart. Humans experience something called 'heartbreak', and I wondered if the mincing pains in my heart were the equivalent of the human sensation.

I lay curled up on my bed, buried beneath my blankets and pillows, when I heard a knock at my door. Taking a deep breath and clearing my throat, I did my very best to make sure my voice wasn't cracked or showing in any way I had been crying.

"Y..yes?"

"It's me, Donny. Can I come in?"

Although reluctant, I allowed Leo to come in. I could hear my brothers being rowdy out in the main area and I figured they were having a good time. Leo came in and sat down beside the blanketed mass on my bed that was my body.

"Hey, are you okay Donny? You've been acting kind of weird lately."

"How so?", I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"I don't know…you just seem more quiet than usual, and I haven't seen you smile at all for a long time"

I squirmed around uncomfortably on my bed and told my brother, "It's nothing. I just haven't been sleeping that much the past couple of nights."

My view of my brother was obstructed, but I could practically still see the look on his face as I heard him sigh. He rested his hand on my shoulder and continued, "Donny, I've known you all my life…and I've known you long enough to know that whatever is wrong is not from a lack of sleep."

He proceeded to gently pull my blanket off my head, and I peeked up at him from my hiding place within my pillow. His expression wasn't as stern as I expected – he looked, dare I say, compassionate? I felt his hand rest gently against my bare shoulder and he looked right at me.

"I'm just concerned, Donny. You're my brother, and I can't help but be concerned when you or any of us act out of the ordinary."

Leo's voice was firm, yet soft and caring. I knew he didn't just come in here because Sensei told him to – he was quite genuinely troubled by my recent behavior. I wanted to confide my secret in someone, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I flipped over on my side and looked at him with unobstructed eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm worrying you Leo. You're right that I'm not just losing sleep, but it's something I don't want to talk about."

My brother proceeded to kneel down on the floor to look me right in the eyes; I trust Leo with my life, but his eyes just seemed to pierce my soul without effort on his part. "Well, at least tell me this, Donny. Whatever is upsetting you, is it something that is threatening you or your health?"

"No – nothing that's dangerous. I'm just in a little bit of an emotional rut right now, for some reason. But it'll pass eventually."

"If you say so. But just know if you need to talk about something, we're all here for you. I hope you feel better, my brother."

Leo quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. Normally he's not quite so empathetic toward anyone but Sensei, so I guess he was truly worried about me. I'm sure he'd be telling Sensei what I had said and I'd be getting a talking-to, or he'd be telling Raph and Mikey that I was upset and having them go out of their way to cheer me up. I appreciate that they're concerned about me, but I'd rather they not make extra efforts to deal with my problems on top of theirs. And besides all that, how could I possibly explain to the one whom I covet why I feel so unhappy?

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Yeah, it was very short. Sorry about that. O.o


	3. Chapter 3: Admitting the Unseen Love

**Sordid Secrets**

_Chapter 3: Admitting the Unseen Love

* * *

_

My emotions seemed to truly be taking control of me and really began interfering with my ability to function. While creating gadgetry my brothers and I would use in battle, I would often make a mistake and we'd end up with faulty equipment. My attitude – once intelligent, polished and cheery – became sullen and indifferent. Small irritations made me cry. I loathed feeling like this, and I could tell that my brothers were growing plenty sick of my behavior, but none of them ever talked to me about it. Leo probably told them not to.

It had been only a couple of weeks since that night Leo came and talked to me, and on another Friday night following the aforementioned one, it was deja-vu when my brothers were enjoying themselves and I was locked away from them all, sulking. As if on cue, there was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?", I muttered in an irate tone.

"It's Leo. I need to talk to you, Donny. Can I come in?"

Great, he wanted to come and see me be an emotional wreck again. My voice was clearly more annoyed than broken because I really didn't want to see or speak to anyone that evening. But I knew Leo would just persist, so I allowed him entry. And before he even opened his mouth, I sat bolt upright and looked right at him.

"Look Leo, if you came in here to lecture me, then turn back around and get out. I am in no mood to be harangued about how I'm not pulling my weight around here."

My tongue was especially toxic that night, and I think I caught Leo off-guard since he's so used to the soft-voiced Donatello. His expression was firm and unchanged, as per his usual attitude. He came in and stood before me on the side of my bed with his arms folded.

"I'm not as much worried about you pulling your weight as I am about you."

The nerves in my face relaxed somewhat – I was prepared to rip into Leo had he gone against my word. I let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry for my behavior lately, Leo."

He sat down beside me, still with that ever-so-serious look on his face. "Donny, I want to help see you through whatever's the matter. Why is it you can't talk to me about it? Is it about me?"

"No, it's not you. It's just…extremely difficult for me to talk about to anyone."

"Well why?", Leo pressed.

"Because it's so wrong. I'm not hurting anyone, but it's just so immoral of me to have these kinds of thoughts."

Leo wrapped his arm around me in a half-hug. "I'm your friend and your brother. If you don't want to talk about this, I understand. But…I only want to help."

I sighed – I knew he wanted to help me, but I felt ashamed of the dirty little secret I was concealing. "Okay fine, Leo. I'll tell you, but please don't go telling it to the others or to Sensei, alright?"

"Of course."

"The reason I've been like this…is because I'm in love with someone whom I can't tell my feelings about."

Leo cocked an eyebrow at me. "This is why you've been so sad? Because you're in love?"

* * *

I nodded at him, and he continued on. "Why can't you tell her how you feel? Are you afraid she's going to make fun of you or something?" 

My hands were shaking at this point, and I felt drops of perspiration bead up on my forehead. "They're…umm…they're not a 'she'."

I kept my gaze fixed on the floor, but I could still feel Leo's eyes upon me, as if he were staring daggers into my body. His voice was full of shock, "Donny, you mean…you're gay?" The silence that ensued was a sufficient response to his inquiry. "Gosh, I never would have guessed. But I understand now why you feel like you can't tell this person how you feel."

I shook my head, "It's not that I'm afraid of being like this or admitting I'm this way. I'm afraid of telling this person I feel like this toward them."

"Perhaps because you worry they may not also be gay?"

"That's part of it."

"Well you won't know unless you talk to them, Donny. Is it someone who you're really close to, like a friend?"

"Yes, and I'm worried if I tell them that our friendship will disappear because they no longer feel comfortable being around me."

"Do you want me to talk to this person for you? Maybe just to break the ice a little bit?"

My reflexes moved as if by instinct – my head snapped bolt upright and my eyes were as wide as saucers. I shouted "NO!" at him, the fear practically dripping off my tongue. I know I took him by surprise because he recoiled. I began to shudder – I was so nervous, telling someone such a dark and filthy secret. "I'm-I'm sorry. It's just so hard for me to talk about this."

"Donny, it's not bad to be gay. I know I certainly don't think any less of you because of it. And our brothers aren't homophobes, and Sensei is going to be there for you no matter who you are. Who is this person who's driving you so crazy?"

I was beginning to break, and I began to cry silently; I was upset and scared to the nth degree. "I can't tell you." And I turned my back to him – I couldn't let him see me with tears in my eyes. I then felt my brother's hand on my shoulder, and his voice being soft and sympathetic.

"Please tell me Donny."

That was it – I couldn't take the interrogations any longer. He'd broken through the emotional shell I'd encased myself in the past few weeks. I looked over my shoulder at him, regardless of the tears that were in my eyes and that had soaked into my mask. I turned back around and looked up at him with the heaviest feeling in my heart I'd ever felt.

"It's Raph."

* * *

His expression paled and his eyes got wide, and he sat there in utter shock. I couldn't stand to be looked in the eyes again and I broke into a massive fit of sobbing and held my face in my hands. "Oh God, Leo…I'm so ashamed! What's wrong with me?!" 

I expected him to leave the room, not wanting to be around his gay brother. Instead, I was surprised to feel his arm around me, comforting me. "Oh Donny. No wonder you couldn't talk about this." His voice was so understanding, it was almost scary.

"I don't know why I feel this way, Leo. I must be mentally sick. How could I fall in love with my own brother?", I muttered almost inexplicably through bouts of bawling.

"You're not mentally sick, Donny. You can't control the way your heart feels. I don't understand how anyone could possibly love Raph that way because he can be such an asshole, but to each his own."

"So…you don't think this is disgusting that I feel this way?", I sniffled.

"It's not exactly normal, but I can't hold your emotions against you."

"Leo…please promise me you won't tell this to anyone. I feel so ashamed of myself, and I don't want to lose Raph's friendship because of this. Please – please promise me this is between us, okay?"

My brother hugged me tightly. "I promise, Donny."

I'd never seen Leo act so kindhearted, and I was completely staggered that he didn't run screaming out of the room about how I was in love with our brother. Part of me wondered if the reason he so understood my feelings was because maybe he himself had, at some point, felt an attraction to one of our brothers – maybe even Raphael. I trusted my brother with my most ugly secret, and I could only hope he would keep his promise.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Donny opened up to Leo - omfgzlolwtfbbq! I realize Donny is probably very OOC - but I have no idea how a nerd would handle being in love.

And thank you, everyone who has reviewed and faved this story already. I was pleasantly surprised to see so many Favorite alerts in my email.


	4. Chapter 4: Start of the Downward Spiral

**Sordid Secrets**

_Chapter 4: Start of the Downward Spiral_

* * *

After I'd revealed the fetid thing that was troubling me to Leo, my mood went from sullen and moody to anxious, and I was much more apt to follow instructions from Leo. He was carrying with him a secret that could destroy my life and my friendships, and while I don't think he'd sink quite this low, he could easily use the information I shared with him as blackmail. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to tell Raphael how I really felt about him. Perhaps if there is a time when we all go our separate ways, I could tell him and then disappear forever from his life. 

I can, however, admit that getting my problem off my chest helped make coping with it a little easier. I would still feel the fluttering in my stomach and in my heart when Raph was near me or when he spoke to me in his ever-so alluring and deep voice. But I think I could deal with those pesky butterflies at that point, and my brothers took notice of my improved attitude. Even I was happy to not need to isolate myself in the bedroom nearly as often as before. The problem I was facing wasn't completely gone, but I was learning to deal with it successfully.

One late night, I was unable to fall asleep. I could hear Mikey snoring like a chainsaw through my wall – figures he would pass out. I got up to go get a drink when I overheard someone in the main area of our home – it was Leo and Raph talking about something. I feared Leo was going to reveal my secret, so I pressed my ear against my door to listen to the conversation that went on.

"Ehh, I couldn't sleep", Raphael muttered in an agitated voice. "You just finish your meditation, Leo?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep either, so I got up and meditated for a while."

A short silence ensued, followed by Raph speaking again. "So is Donny doing okay now?"

"Yeah, I talked to him about it. I think he just really needed someone to talk to."

"What was makin' him so damn depressed?", Raphael asked, in an annoyed, yet concerned tone.

"Umm…he was just going through some emotional issues."

"…okay. Any particular reason for that?"

Leo replied, "Yes, but Donny asked me not to discuss it with anyone else."

Somehow, I knew that was going to set Raph off. "Oh really? What's with the secrecy that he can't talk to his brothers about it?"

"Oh stop it, Raph. Just because we live together doesn't mean we can't each have our secrets. Donny has a lot on his mind right now and he's not comfortable making it public. Can we just leave it at that?"

I could hear Raph snort at our brother and bleat in a vexed tone. "Alright. Sorry if I want to make sure my brother is okay."

"Look, don't start with the guilt trip – you hardly care about anyone but yourself, let alone Donny."

And Raphael proceeded to bellow in his New York accent, "Don't even go there, Leo. You know damn well that isn't fuckin' true. I've saved all your asses more than once, so don't tell me I don't fuckin' care about our brothers and don't you dare tell me I don't care about Splinter."

I swear, those two fight about almost everything. Sometimes I wish Raph didn't have such a temper - you just never know what's going to set him off screaming. They continued to bicker, unbeknownst to them that I was awake.

"You don't give Donny the time of day, so don't act all concerned about his well-being, because I know you aren't."

"Oh fuck you, Leo. If there's anyone in this house I don't give a shit about, it's you."

In a clearly tired and cross voice, Leo replied, "That's fine with me. I swear, I don't know how he can love you with such a rotten attitude."

No…no, he didn't just say that. I had to have been dreaming – Leo didn't say what I thought he said, right? I felt as though my body ceased to function at that moment – I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, and my heart was pounding madly; I could actually feel the color drain from my face. I could only remain knelt at my door and continue to helplessly listen.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?", Raph barked.

There was another silence, and after what seemed like hours, Leo piped up in a rather anxious tone, "Never mind."

"No. Who are you talking about?", Raph demanded to know.

"No one, now leave me alone."

I could hear footsteps going past my door, and Raph growling angrily – thankfully, Leo ended the argument and went to bed before he could reveal my secret. But now Raphael was going to be digging into Leo to find out who he was talking about. I don't hold what happened against Leo – I know Raph has an incredible talent of pushing Leo's buttons and our brother just got irritated and it slipped out. But that didn't make me any less nervous about the whole thing! Shit!

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** 'Nother short chapter - _oops_. Hopefully Raphael is a little in-character, since the other two don't seem to be XD. 


	5. Chapter 5: Telling All

**Sordid Secrets**

_Chapter 5: Telling All_

* * *

The entire night, I didn't sleep a wink. I was so scared of Raphael finding out my secret that I simply could not relax and fall asleep. I absolutely did not want to come out of my room – not for food, not to see anyone, not for any reason. Mostly, I wanted to curl up and die. About halfway through the afternoon, I heard a knock at my door; I wanted to tell whoever was knocking to go to hell, but I knew they'd come in either way; I know how my brothers can be. 

"Who is it?", I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"It's Raph. Can I come in?"

Oh shit – he must know now. Did Leo tell him everything, or did he figure it out? Why the hell was this happening?! I swallowed hard and felt suddenly nauseous. "…yeah, sure."

Raph came in and closed the door behind him, and he was wearing an expression that seemed totally wrong for him. He looked, somehow, compassionate. This was surprising when I saw it with Leo, but I think I felt my eyes bleed seeing Raphael with this face. I didn't quite know what to think, and I couldn't tell if he knew the awful secret I'd been hiding.

"You feelin' okay, Donny?"

"Umm…yeah, I'm okay. Why?", I asked hesitantly.

"Leo said you were feeling kinda down, and I just was making sure you were okay. Anything I can do?"

Oh Raph, if you only knew how badly you were crushing my heart. "…n-no. I'll be okay. I was just in a slump, that's all."

"Any reason why?", he pried.

I looked away, chagrined. "Yes…but, I don't want to talk about it."

Raph got a bit irate over this. "Oh, so you can't talk to your own brother now? And what's so damn special about Leo that you can tell him and not the rest of us?"

He continued on his diatribe about how I shouldn't have to keep secrets from everyone. I couldn't bear to look at him – this was just rubbing salt in the wound. I closed my eyes as tight as possible, the tears that poured forth from my eyes were heavy as gold and felt like hot coals against my skin. I dug my fingers into my blanket and grasped as hard as I could to prevent from having a complete breakdown in front of the one I loved. At some point, Raph stopped his bitching – I think he saw that I was becoming extremely upset.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Donny. I guess I'm still mad about Leo for arguing with me last night. Just…don't mind me right now. I guess part of me is nosy, but the other part of me is just concerned about you."

I choked and replied without looking up. "It's okay."

Suddenly, I felt a gentle hand under my chin. Raph tilted my head up to see my face - a gesture I never thought I'd live to see Raph perform. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, my mask was damp, and my face was probably twisted up in a frown. Raph looked genuinely worried.

"Donny, I've never seen you cry, so don't tell me it's all okay. I know something's wrong if it's hurting you enough to make you cry."

I closed my eyes and looked away. This was the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with, and I was reaching a point where my sadness and my fear were inhibiting my ability to speak. "Raph…please believe me when I say that I just can't talk about this."

"Well then why could you talk to Leo about it? It's about me, isn't it?"

After that, I didn't need to say anything – my unnerved expression gave Raph his answer. "Alright, Donny...if this is about me, I want to know. Are you mad at me for somethin'?"

I sniffled. "No, I'm not upset at you."

"Then what is it, Donny??", he continued to press, irritated that I was keeping information from him.

By this point, I was practically hysterical. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone unless I told him; my heart was breaking as I pretty much prepared myself to lose my brother's friendship. "You have no idea how hard this is for me to say."

Raph sat before me, fully attentive and fully impatient. "Just tell me."

* * *

This was, by far, the most agonizing and frightening thing I've ever had to do in my life. Ninja training couldn't compete with the distress, the heartache and the terror I felt at that moment. I managed to look up at my brother, tears still running down my face. I was a wreck, but I had to tell him – it was too late to go back now. 

"I…I don't know how to tell you this, Raph. But…I…I love you."

Raphael cocked his eyebrow. "_That's_ the big secret? I love you too, man. You're my brother!"

I wiped my tears away; clearly, he didn't understand. "No, Raph…what I mean is...I love you as more than a friend or a brother."

There – my secret was no longer a secret. Raphael had an expression that seemed a jumble of so many emotions – horror, surprise, confusion, and most likely disgust. I couldn't look him in the eyes any longer – I felt too ashamed. I just admitted to my own brother that I was attracted to him, and I felt lower than shit.

"You mean…you're in love with me?", he asked, his voice full of uneasiness.

This was a pain and a despair I could not deal with. I hastily got up from my bed. "I need to get out of here", I managed to choke before making a dash to my door, completely embarrassed and afraid.

"No, Donny – wait!", Raphael called after me.

I stopped and Raph came over to me and stepped in front of me. He knelt down in front of me so he could see my face while my head was slumped and he held me by my arms. "Donny, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He was neither angry nor doleful - he sounded more concerned than anything.

I broke roughly out of his grasp and backed away; at this point, I was screaming and crying hysterically. "Are you fuckin' kidding me, Raph? Do you realize how difficult it was to even admit to _myself_ that I was in love with my own brother?! Do you realize how fuckin' ashamed I feel?"

The pain I felt coursing through me was unbearable, and I simply collapsed to my knees and sobbed; I felt like a sick, ugly deviant and that heartache that was once isolated to just my chest had spread all over my body. Raphael came up behind me and did something I never thought he'd do – he hugged me. And, for a gesture coming from Raphael, it was a very warm embrace, and he spoke rather softly to me. "I had no idea you felt that way, Donny." His voice was still coarse as usual, but had some hint of empathy in it, which was unexpected.

"Y-you mean you aren't mad at me?", I asked timidly through bouts of tears.

"Why would I be mad?", he asked.

"So you aren't grossed out knowing your brother loves you?", I asked curiously.

"If I didn't love you back, I would've been."

My eyes must have engulfed my whole face – did Raph just say he loved me? I had to have been dreaming, right? The turtle I loved shared my feelings this whole time? This seemed too damn good to be true.

"You…love me back?"

Raph held me and looked me right in the eye - I knew whatever he had to sya was going to be serious. "Yeah – I mean, I've always kinda admired you. You always think stuff through instead of just puttin' yourself right in danger like I do. And you're so smart – it amazes me. And I've always kind of been attracted to your submissiveness – you seem so shy. It's really cute."

My mouth was hanging open by now. I never would have guessed that Raph – the arrogant hard-ass – was not only gay, but would want anything to do with a coy computer nerd. He proceeded to brush away my tears and then looked intently into my eyes, as if he was looking for something. I'd never gotten that close to his face, but I noticed he had very beautiful eyes - they were eyes that didn't seem to be filled with rage like the rest of him. And he smiled – a rare thing for him. I felt myself blushing and my brother proceeded to run his hands up and down the back of my shell. I felt those butterflies again, but for the first time, they felt good. And in one quick, fluid motion, Raphael pulled me into a very passionate kiss. He held me close and tight, and my heart beat crazily within me. This happened to be two things I never thought I'd live to feel – a kiss, and the one I love kissing me.

Without parting our lips, he pushed me onto the floor and straddled my hips. I guess he was right about me being submissive, and his kisses grew even more fervent. It was quite evident that Raphael had wanted this for a long time. It might have been the most painful thing in the world to tell him the truth, but it paid off when I was able to feel the greatest pleasure in the world in return. I said nothing as I wrapped my arms around my brother and held him to me. He was now mine.

**THE END**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Awww, how cyyyyuttte - they're in wuv. And yes, I realize Raphael is way OOC in this chapter. Thanks for reading, everyone; I hope you enjoyed the story. Also, I will be posting a sort of sequel to this very soon - bits and pieces of this story told from the perspective of another character. 


End file.
